Me niego a perderte
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Katniss y Peeta han pasado la edad de ser Cosechados para los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Podrán tener una historia de amor de cuento de hadas? O un posible compromiso arreglado hará de ellos los amantes trágicos en esta otra versión de la historia. Regalo para Coraline T por el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del Foro El diente de león.


**Me niego a perderte**

 **Hola y bienvenido/a seas a este regalo para mi amiga secreta del foro El Diente de León, la señorita Coraline T. ¡Aplausos por favor!**

 **Espero que a ella y a ti les guste tanto leer esta historia como me gustó a mí escribirla. Gracias C. por permitirme salir de la historia post/pre Juegos del Hambre.**

 **También agradezco a Alphabetta por el beteo, ¡eres un ángel niña!**

 **OK, no me enrollo más y los dejo con la historia**

 **Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia es para Coraline T, por el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león.**

 **Nota de autora: Para mejor comprensión y para mi facilidad se le han dado nombres a ciertos personajes. Ellos son Willow (Sra. Everdeen); Lyla (Sra. Mellark); Simon (Sr. Mellark)**

* * *

—Debemos dejar de vernos así— su voz aún ronca por estar recién despierto la asustó un poco.

—Cielos Peeta… no hagas eso— la castaña se volteó hacia la voz, una mano en su arco, la otra en su corazón que latía acelerado y no solo por el susto.

—Lo siento Katt— deslizó una mano por su mejilla, apartando unos mechones rebeldes— tengo pan.

—Oh… pues movámonos entonces, antes de que se enfríe— la chica de la Veta depositó un suave beso en los labios del panadero antes de avanzar por el bosque.

Colgó su arco tras la espalda y tomó la mano del rubio hasta llegar al lago. Una vez allí echó al suelo una manta y ambos se sentaron sobre ella. Él sacó unos panecillos de queso y ella té y dos tazas. Entre besos y risas desayunaron ajenos al mundo real. Lejos de la madre de Peeta, de la Cosecha que se celebraría ese día. Solos, los dos en medio de la nada.

—Es extraño que hayas traído estos— dijo con la boca llena del pan— tu madre va a matarte.

—Era una ocasión especial y no le temo a mi madre Katniss— embelesado con la chica, el panadero acariciaba la trenza de ella.

— ¿Especial?— abrió aún más los ojos grises— ¡Oh! Lo siento tanto… ¿Es… tu cumpleaños?— dejó el bocadillo a un lado echándose sobre el chico.

—Katniss Everdeen eres una despistada de cuidado— suspiró—, han pasado dos años desde que hacemos esto…

Cierto era. Un par de años atrás Peeta había seguido a Katniss desde la alambrada, dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía por ella. El año en que ambos cumplían dieciocho parecía ser el momento exacto para declararse teniendo en cuenta que sería su última cosecha y por fin serian libres de ser enviados a la muerte. La siguió por el bosque cauteloso, asegurándose que el amigo de la chica no estuviera ahí. La asustó, ella casi le dispara. Estaba a la defensiva y a Peeta le costó que entendiera que no iba a hacerle daño. Finalmente la chica de la Veta comprendió que él no la dejaría en paz y aceptó el obsequio que le llevaba. Panecillos de queso, los favoritos de la joven según su pequeña hermana, resultaron perfectos. Katniss se sintió cohibida al principio, pero al entrar en confianza descubrió que el panadero iba en serio.

Meses después, un martes como cualquier otro ella le dijo te quiero. Estaban desayunando a orillas del lago cuando la frase escapó de sus labios. Fue apenas un susurro pero llegó a los oídos del chico como si estuviera gritándolo a los cuatro vientos. Se hicieron inseparables. Aunque ella fuese tan testaruda a veces, siempre compartía sus pesares con él. Su rudo carácter se suavizaba en cuanto sus labios se encontraban, ella era otra con el hijo del panadero, una mejor versión de sí misma. Y él estaba en el cielo, la chica que se había metido en su cabeza con apenas cinco años compartía sus sentimientos, llenaba su apesadumbrada vida con sonrisas y esos ojos grises que lo enamoraban día a día

—Ah… —un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la aludida que intentó retirarse de su posición, pero él la afianzó abrazándola por la cintura— ya… feliz aniversario…supongo.

—Feliz aniversario señorita Everdeen— su sonrisa le llenó el rostro y ella no pudo evitar besar esos labios que tanto le atraían.

Pasaron un rato más besándose y acariciándose como una pareja normal lo haría, pero tenían obligaciones y para el mediodía Katniss debía llevar comida a su mesa y Peeta volver a sus labores en la panadería. El muchacho la acompañó en la recolección, se había vuelto bastante bueno en ello con Katt como maestra. Ayudó en todo lo que pudo antes de dirigirse al alambrado, no sin antes besar aquellos rosados labios.

Él siempre se iba primero. Katniss lo observaba moverse entre los alambres y trotar de vuelta al distrito mientras ella esperaba su turno de volver. Había pasado de ser cazadora clandestina a novia y cazadora clandestina. No le gustaba, mucho menos desde que Delly Cartwright parecía estar rondándole al chico. Pero no era como si tuviera remedio, se decía a sí misma mientras seguía los pasos del rubio, en su caso rumbo al quemador. La madre de Peeta odiaba a su familia, a Prim y a ella más que a nadie porque el Sr. Mellark había estado enamorado de la madre de ella. Además, se decía, ellos eran vecinos y buenos amigos, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Vendió e intercambio todo lo que había conseguido, reservándose un ganso salvaje para su propia casa y uno para la familia de Gale. Pensó en él por un segundo y en la última vez que lo había visto, antes de ser asesinado por un tributo profesional en los Juegos anteriores. El cazador se había ofrecido voluntario por su hermano Rory, pero no sobrevivió. Lo extrañaba demasiado a veces. Pasó por la que era la casucha de ellos y dejó el animal y algunas otras provisiones y trotó hasta su casa donde su madre y hermana la esperaban ansiosas con el guisado a medio hacer.

…

—Katniss…— su voz en un susurro, un tono casi inaudible, triste.

— ¡Peeta!— la alegría en los ojos de la chica se esfumó al ver la apagada mirada de su amado— ¿Qué ocurre? — Lo tomó por los hombros revisándolo en busca de heridas— ¿Pasó algo en tu casa?

—Lo siento Katniss… no, no podemos seguir con esto — desvió la vista de los ojos grises que se clavaron en su rostro— Yo… no puedo seguir con esto — tragó el nudo que había en su garganta mirándola una última vez — ya no te quiero…

El bosque pareció enmudecer, tal y como ella en ese mismo instante. Comenzó a temblar, siempre le pasaba eso cuando intentaba retener las lágrimas. Las fuertes manos de Peeta intentaron tomar las suyas pero las rechazó. En cambio, sus piernas respondieron por ella, corriendo en dirección opuesta al chico, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Huyó más allá de la pradera, hasta el lago, ocultándose en la casa abandonada allí. Lloró, gritó y maldijo una y otra vez al panadero por hacerle perder la cordura por él para que luego rompiera su corazón de esa forma. Estuvo allí horas, hasta que la primera estrella apareció en el cielo. Aún llorosa y tambaleante volvió a casa. Se abrazó a su hermana y lloró otra vez hasta quedarse dormida junto a ella.

La pequeña Prim, que sabía de la historia de los jóvenes desde su inicio se preocupó tanto por su hermana que a la mañana siguiente fue a la panadería a vender la leche de su cabra para ver si podía recabar algo de información sobre el repentino cambio. En la puerta de la panadería encontró a Lyla, la mujer del panadero, sonriéndole a una mujer. Era la madre de Delly, una mujer esbelta que compartía el mismo cabello dorado y rizado con su hija y tenía los mismos hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreír. Las mujeres estrecharon las manos y se despidieron. Prim vendió la leche a buen precio pero no pudo escuchar nada más. Se apresuró a la tienda de zapatos que manejaban los padres de Delly y se quedó mirando los bellos y caros objetos que exhibían en la tienda. Dentro pudo ver como Delly, que tenía muy mala cara era abrazada por su madre eufóricamente y logró escuchar las palabras " _Peeta", "compromiso"_ y " _está hecho cariño"._

La menor de las Everdeen parecía un patito al vuelo corriendo a la otra punta del distrito para volver a casa lo más rápido posible. Katniss aún estaba acurrucada en la cama, viendo un punto fijo en la nada, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y el poco dormir.

—¡Katniss! Levántate— exigió la rubia—. Peeta se comprometerá con Delly— tomó a su hermana por los hombros sacudiéndola para sacarla del estupor— la Sra. Mellark lo arregló, por eso Peeta dijo eso… No es que no te ame Katt…

—Déjame Patito…— intentó volver a acostarse.

—Katniss Everdeen— chilló su hermanita parándose frente a la cama— te levantarás de esta cama, te asearás e irás a por Peeta… ¡Ahora!— añadió aún más alto para dar énfasis.

Los ojos grises se posaron en la pequeña figura que era tan similar a la madre de ambas. Sonrió amargamente dejando la cama. Peinó su cabello en una trenza y se aseó un poco. Tomó la chaqueta de su padre y salió con destino a la pradera. Necesitaba pensar cómo lo haría, no podía ir a la panadería y hacer un escándalo porque ahora no quería perder al panadero.

Katniss sabía que los padres de Peeta estaban teniendo problemas financieros. Un casamiento arreglado significaba, en un distrito tan pobre como el doce, una salida económica importante, suficiente para salvar un negocio. ¿Cómo podría ella, alguien de la Veta, competir con una hija de comerciantes que podía salvar el negocio de la familia de su amado? Una pobre hija de mineros no era digna de nadie, mucho menos de un hijo de ricos, y menos aún de un Mellark, con la rivalidad que Lyla había creado contra Willow. Si Peeta iba a casarse con Delly por su familia, entonces debía saber que ella no estaba tan… enojada con él, que lo entendía y que no dejaría de quererlo… de amarlo, aunque no pudieran estar juntos jamás.

…

Finalmente, tres semanas pasaron. El compromiso de Delly Cartwright y Peeta Mellark se comentaba en cada rincón del distrito. Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Katniss se prometió hablar con Peeta pero no lo había hecho aún. La castaña había pensado seriamente en ir a la panadería y exigirle al hijo del panadero que hablara con ella, pero le pareció demasiado arriesgado. En cambio, envió a su pequeña hermana a la tienda para que le diera una nota al chico.

—Peeta— la voz angelical de la pequeña Prim llenó el recinto de la panadería—. Buenos días— sonrió dulcemente poniendo sobre el mostrador las botellas de leche de su cabra— ¿está tu padre?— le interrogó hábilmente la chiquilla.

—Buenos días Prim— carraspeó él ante la presencia de la Everdeen— mi padre está fuera pero yo me hago cargo de esto— tomó las botellas y le dio unas monedas a cambio y unas galletas glaseadas— mi padre me dijo que son tus favoritas.

—Lo son— sonrió ampliamente—, son muy bonitas Peeta…— lo miró fijamente mordiendo una a la vez que su otra mano dejaba al descubierto la nota en su bolsillo— también tengo algo para ti.

—¿Para mí?— tomó el papel en sus manos mirando intrigado a la niña.

—Katniss cree que merecen una última conversación— suspiró quedamente viendo los ojos del mayor— también yo lo creo Peeta.

—Prim…— le echó un vistazo a la nota arrugándola en su mano al momento— ve a casa ahora y no pierdas las monedas.

La mañana siguiente, el martes amaneció gris. Katniss se levantó temprano arropando a su hermana pequeña. Lavó su rostro y trenzó sus cabellos en una cómoda trenza. Calzó las antiguas botas, tomó la chaqueta de cuero de su padre y el viejo morral. Llenó un descolorido termo con té y tomó algunas uvas silvestres que había recolectado el día anterior. Metió todo en la bolsa y salió con rumbo conocido hacia la alambrada que nunca había estado electrificada.

Una vez en el otro lado fue al punto de encuentro. Siempre debajo del sauce, eso había pactado con él la primera vez que desayunaron juntos. Recorrió con la mano desnuda el robusto tronco del árbol, su mente a rebosar de recuerdos alegres con el rubio de ojos azules, que tardaba demasiado en llegar. La chica suspiró amargamente. Él no iría, la dejaría ahí con todo lo que tenía para decir.

—Katniss— algo pálido y medio dormido, pero ahí estaba. La aludida tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse a sus brazos—. Aquí estoy, ahora dime qué quieres.

—Peeta— musitó algo temblorosa—, sé que te comprometiste— por primera vez en mucho tiempo los ojos grises se refugiaron en los azules— sé por qué lo harás y no voy a pedirte que no lo hagas… la familia es lo primero, eso es lo que siempre digo— sonrió amargamente—, pero no puedo dejarte ir así Peeta… no…

—Calla— se acercó unos pasos más a la chica—, no quiero casarme con Delly, ella es mi mejor amiga Katniss, no quiero que sea mi esposa.

—Lo sé, pero la panadería…

—¿Me hiciste venir aquí para decirme que debo casarme por mi familia?— se enfadó— ¿Eso es de lo que querías hablarme? — no quería gritarle, pero no era lo que esperaba de ella.

—N… no, yo…— se quedó mirándolo sintiéndose cohibida por su proximidad— Peeta, yo jamás estaré a la altura— miró firmemente aquel azul mar que eran sus ojos— quizás lo mejor sea esto… pero…

—¿Pero?— exigió saber.

—Te amo— exclamó con firmeza— amo la forma en que me miras y me haces temblar con una caricia— se acercó un paso más a él— adoro la forma en que frunces tus labios cuando estas desconcertado— acariciando la mueca que en ese momento se formó en sus labios— a pesar de que no puedo ofrecerte nada y aunque no puedo pedirte ni en sueños que no te cases con Delly… Te amo y me niego a perderte— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas saladas que fueron deslizándose por sus mejillas una a una hasta perderse en su ropa.

—Lo siento— anunció intentando limpiar las gotas de mar que escapaban de los ojos grises— no quise decir que no te quería pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, Katniss...

—Eso no importa Peeta, debes casarte, debes…

—Debemos irnos

—¿Qué?

—Nos iremos de aquí Katniss— podía ver en sus ojos la chispa de la decisión— nos escaparemos, iremos al once y comenzaremos una nueva vida ahí.

Sus palabras eran tan convincentes...

—Peeta…

* * *

 **Ok ok, apelando a los vacíos legales y porque estoy pronta a recibirme de escritora malnacida, mi obsequiada dijo que el final podía ser libre y adivina que xD Libre es, libre es .**

 **Espero que a pesar de todo te agrade al menos un poquitín. Feliz de participar en este Intercambio.**

 **Te espero en tu otro obsequio!**  
 **Atentamente con cariño, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
